The Legend of Zelda: The Last Kokiri
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: When the Hero of Time & the last Kokiri set out to find what happened to the forest children, the journey's tasks seem nothing next to the biggest challenge of all; trying to figure out their emotions. But the truth is horrifying. Forest Legacy Series
1. Prologue: When The Forest Children Left

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters related to it. I do, however, own the girl who has yet to be named._

**-The Last Kokiri-**

**During the seven years the Hero of Time slept, some of the Kokiri asked Saria if she thought Link was still alive, after leaving the forest. She told them she knew he was still alive.**

**Once this reached Mido's ears, he was determined to leave the forest too, driven by his jealousy of Link. Yet with the invasion of the Deku Baba's, Mad Shrubs and Octoroks, and Saria's asencion to Sage, he finally decided that there was nothing left for a great leader like him in this forest. He had heard stories of the lands of Hyrule beyond the woods, and spread them quickly around the forest, so many of the Kokiri believed him.**

**A few years after Ganondorf's defeat, Mido and the Kokiri finally left the forest, ignoring the young Deku Tree's cries. Only Fado, and a younger Kokiri girl remained in the forest, Fado sticking to her beliefs about the outside, and remained loyal to the Deku Tree and Saria. Little is known about where the Kokiri went, and if they survived the harshness and reality of a world outside their haven. Deep in the forest, far beyond their original home, the cloth caps of the Kokiri have been found, and the sound of laughter often rings through the trees. However, no Kokiri or settlements have ever been found in the forest. It is almost universally agreed upon in Hyrule that the Kokiri died out, but their spirits remain bound to the forest. Then again, as those argue, no signs have ever been found to prove their deaths.**

**It is a sad twist on the Kokiri's belief they would die if they left the forest. Not because they couldn't survive anywhere else, but because without the Deku Tree protecting the forest children, they were almost certianly doomed among the dangerous forests. Few Kokiri ever learn to fight, as it was never really necessary.**

**What isn't known, is what happened the two that survived. Fado taught the other Kokiri girl about the ways of the forest and their history. She instilled a deep fear of the outside world in the girl, driven by her desire to keep the Kokiri race alive. **

**The Deku Sprout, now a young tree, was deeply weakened and hurt by the depature of the children his father protected before him. Perhaps that makes Fado's death all the more tragic, for at one time it would've been prevented. As the area the Deku Tree protected grew smaller, more of the forest's inhabitiants, once kept at bay by the Tree, awoke again. While gathering berries in the Lost Woods, a rabid patch of Deku Baba's tore at the Kokiri.**

**She had no chance.**

**The girl, now truly alone in the world, never strayed from the forest. That is, until a green clothed boy stumbled back into his old home...**

**

* * *

**

_Authors Note/Afterthoughts_

_So yes, this is a new story I'm starting! It's set after OoT, but on a sort of cross of the Adult and Child timeline, meaning that Hyrule is pretty much now peaceful and rebuilt, and Ganondorf is sealed away. Link is about 18, the girl (who will get a name later I promise!) is about 16-17 but of course, being Kokiri, she never ages visually. The first part should be uploaded later tonight!_

_From Beyond The Stars  
_


	2. My Fare Lady

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor any characters from it. However, Fare is mine =D_

_

* * *

__**The Last Kokiri**_** Chapter 1:  
My Fare Lady**

**

* * *

  
**

Epona whinnied softly. Stroking her head, Link always felt she understood everything he said. She was one amazing horse. Sitting back, he looked up at the afternoon sky.  
He was happy the war was over, and Ganondorf was locked away, but he felt he lacked a sense of purpose now. He had no clue what to do with himself. He couldn't go back to the Kokiri, as he was 18 now and most certainly didn't look like one anymore. Still, it wouldn't harm to pay a visit, would it? Perhaps Navi might have returned there. Jumping on Epona, he pulled her reins "The Kokiri Forest, Epona!" He cried, posing dramatically as she bucked, which almost caused him to fall off because she sped off immediatley. She still posessed her unearthly speed.

Hyrule Field passed by in a blur of green, grey and blue, and she skidded to a halt at the mouth of the passageway. Still recovering, Link jumped off and tied her to a nearby tree, patting her head. He ran into the Lost Woods and over the bridges, remembering the path. It never took very long to reach the village if you knew where you were going.

Yet..the moment he stepped into the forest, it instantly felt..well, wrong. There was no glow of fairies, no laughter of the Kokiri. The whole village lay silent. Here and there, little things were scattered on the ground, like bits of rope used to construct the houses, various berries and uprooted vegetables. He looked around the houses and shivered. The forest felt so dead, so devoid of life. Fear stabbed him like a knife. Yes, he was Hylian, but the Kokiri were his family, he had been one of them for so many years of his early life. He cared for them all like brothers and sisters, even Mi...well, perhaps not Mido. A bang and a creak made him jump, but it was just a door, blown open by the wind.

His house laid untouched. Even the sharpened stick-cum-sword he had left on his porch laid exactly as it did seve..no, eight now, years ago. It was oddly comforting, to see the Kokiri hadn't forgotten him and had kept his things untouched.

Walking along the center of the village, he noticed all the houses were empty. Where else would the Kokiri be? Even if there was some kind of gathering at the Deku tree, there'd still be..something here. Anything. Inside the wooden houses were a thick layer of dust. Fear stabbed him again. Something was very, very wrong.

Then he noticed her.

The figure was kneeling by the tiny pond by what had been the shop. Her traditional clothes were covered by a woven cloak, but her hat gave her away as a Kokiri. He went to call to her, but she noticed him, panic flaring in her eyes. She darted away toward what had been Fado's house. Link quickly caught up with her, climbing the ladder with amazing speed. She was huddled, panic stricked by Fado's front door.  
"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Link. Have you heard of me?" He said softly, she nodded feverently, but stayed silent. "Wha...What happened here?" She finally opened her mouth  
"They left." She said simply, sadness filling her gaze. Linkn opened his mouth, but closed it again. What did she mean? The Kokiri never left. "But...The Kokiri don't leave.." She shrugged "You did" she said, staring at him accusingly "Yes..But I wasn't a true Kokiri, obviously" he said, glancing down at his taller figure. She sighed deeply "Mido..Mido took them. He told them that great lands lay outside the village. Only Fado and me stayed.." Link look around, confused "Where is she?" The girl bit her lip "Last..Last year, almost four months after they left, she went out to collect berries. She...She got attacked by a patch of rabid Deku Baba's...she.." She burst into tears. Link was speechless, the image of Fado's death painful in his mind, the green Kokiri blood spilling over the clearing...He shook his head, trying to clear it. "I'm so sorry..Fado was a kind Kokiri"Rather unexpectedly, she hugged him, though she only came up to around his chest. Link wrapped his arms around her, but was generally unsure of what else to do to comfort a crying female. He had never really understood the opposite sex. After a few moments, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Link. I was just upset.." She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it....?" He said, realizing he never caught her name. "My name is Fare" she smiled. He blinked, taking her in for the first time.

She had long, light brown hair, parts of it sunbleached blonde. Her eyes...How did he not notice it before? One was a light blue, the other a hazel. "Your eyes...their different.." She giggled "Yes. Thats why you probably never heard of me when you were in the village. I was younger then and pratically a recluse. Mido made fun of my eyes, you see, he said I was a freak." She gave a half hearted smile. Link grinned. Another reason to punch Mido if he ever saw him again. "Well, I think they're pretty awesome. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Fare. D'you mind if me and Epona stay here tonight?"

"Epona?" She looked around expectantly.

"My horse" He grinned again "Shes just outside the Lost Woods. Hang on" He put a hand into the inner pocket of his tunic and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Placing it to his lips, he gently played Epona's song, knowing the melody very well. Almost instantly, a neight sounded from the forest, and Epona came running from the direction of the woods, the rope Link used to tie her to the tree flapping uselessly in the wind. Fare turned to him "How?" He shrugged "Don't ask. I never do"

He stroked Epona's head in greeting, and she trotted off to lie under his porch and have a sleep. Fare looked to the sky, then at him. Afternoon had faded into sunset. "It's getting late. Why don't you stay in Fado's house with me, since it has two beds, unless you'd rather go back home..." She blushed. Link half-heartedly smiled "I'd love to go back home, if you wouldn't mind.." he said sheepishly. She laughed. "Well then, why don't you come over for some supper?" She proposed. Link's eyes lit up with the mention of food "Done." he said.

As the pair walked toward Fado's house, he stopped. "If Fado's...does that mean your the la.." She cut him off "Yes, Link, I am the last Kokiri"

* * *

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts**_

_So she has a name! Apparently, apart from Saria, all Kokiri have names made up from the Solfége music scale "do re mi fa so la ti do." So I made up Fare's name from Fa and Re, obviously. x3 Don't ask how Epona got through the Lost Woods. Link doesn't =P Please review! The next part isn't so far away!_


	3. Sweet Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor any characters related to it. I do however, own Fare and Lana_

_

* * *

__**The Last Kokiri**_** Chapter 2  
Sweet Dreams**

**

* * *

  
**

Fare gently pushed open the door of her house, and pulled her cap off briefly. A fairy flew out, blue, but a softer, steelier blue than Navi. The colour matched Fare's right eye. Link mentally face palmed. Why hadn't he noticed she was lacking a fairy earlier? "This is Lana, my fairy." Lana jingled, flying around Link.  
"Well, i'll be damned," the fairy chimed "It's the Hero of Time himself, is it not?" she paused, looking around "Where's Navi?" Link looked down"I was rather hoping she'd come back here. She left me, you see, after I defeated Ganon. Perhaps she knew I no longer needed a fairy, since I wasn't Kokiri. I do miss her, though. She was a good friend" The fairy dulled a little "Navi's gone? Oh.." Link looked at her "So you knew her then?" Lana's glow brightened up suddenly "Knew her? Knew her?! She was my sister!" Link's mouth formed a O shape, while Fare nervously put Lana back under her hat "I'm sorry...She's gotten a little...fierce lately."

Link smiled reassuringly and looked around. Fado had a much bigger house than he had expected. Or perhaps it just seemed big in comparison to his own house. Two beds were next to each other at the far end of the treehouse in a alcove. In front of them was a small wooden table and a small kitchen area to the left. The house was lit by a few lanterns filled with fireflies, giving the area a warm glow. He sat down at the table, despite it being a little too small for him. Fare was struggling to light a small fire around the pot. Whether it was simply because she couldn't or her aversion to hurting the forest, he didn't know. "Let me" He quickly pulled Din's Fire from his pocket and made a small fireball, lighting the stove. The pot began to bubble merrily. "Thank you...I never can get used to burning the forest.." She blushed. Link knew exactly what she meant though; even if he wasn't a true Kokiri, he still felt sometimes reluctant to harm flora.

A short while later, she brought out two bowls, a loaf of bred and two cups of water. "It's a stew. It isn't anything special, really, but filling in the cold." Link nodded to her in thanks, a breaking off a lump of bread, dipped it into the stew. It probably would be barely decent by anyone else's standards but to Link it was being home again. The flavours of the forest assaulted his tastebuds and he realised how much he missed being here. "It's lovely, thank you" He said, taking a swig from his goblet. Somehow the water from the pool always tasted as fresh as Lake Hylia. Perhaps the Deku Tree kept it pure for them.

The meal passed surprisingly quietly, until Link spoke up, something occurring to him "Hey...Fare, how did you know I was the same person?" She shrugged "The Deku Sprout told me. He said you had left to fufill your destiny as Hero of Time. Then you come swanning in with your Master Sword swinging on your back and a Triforce on your hand, and I put two and two together. Who would of thought it, eh? The Boy without a Fairy, really the Hero of Time. Besides, how many people walk around with a name like Link?" She grinned, bearing resemblance to Link's trademark smile. Link laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck "So your not fazed by my..height at all?" He had expected the Kokiri to be startled. Apparently, the lone one was not. "Not really. It was a little bit startling at first when you said you were Link, because I remember you from so long ago when you were so tiny" she giggled "I always wondered why you grew like you did. Most Kokiri only grow a small bit in their entire lifetimes."

The rest of dinner passed quietly once more, before Link pushed back his chair and Fare took the bowls away "Thank you, Fare. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He added cheekily as he walked through the door "Don't let the 'Baba's bite" He breathed in the fresh forest air and quickly jumped back down the ladder, before heading to his own house. He stroked Epona's head before climbing up into the tiny hut, perfectly still like he only left yesterday. The bedclothes were still ruffled and leaves still littered the floor. He made a mental note to do his eight-year late sweeping up tomorrow. He pulled off the Master Sword and his shield, dumping them by the bed with his boots. He also pulled off his tunic which jingled with all the stuff contained within it, and slept with only his shirt and leggings on. The house was filled with warm, stale air, and the warmth added to his sleepiness made him fall fast asleep almost instantly.

At her own house, Fare also pulled off her tunic and boots, leaving her only in a under dress (petticoat was far too posh). Lifting her cap up, Lana flittered out and landed in the small dip on Fare's bedside table, which was covered with a soft and small blanket. Wishing her fairy goodnight, Fare closed her eyes and rested her still capped head on her pillow, dreaming of the old days of the forest.

The fresh dawn light filtered in through the treetops, bathing the Kokiri Forest in light. Lana fluttered up, but knew she never needed to wake Fare up anymore. The Kokiri was just stretching and yawning, brushing the knots from her hair. She pulled on her tunic and boots, rearranged her cap and went outside, blinking at the bright morning light. Lana followed her quietly, shaking off her wings. Their morning ritual had been repeated so many times Fare and Lana no longer needed to really think about it. Slipping down the ladder, she walked over to the pool, splashing her face with the icy water. She gasped as the lingering sleepiness was banished, and wiped her face dry on a small square of fabric she kept with her for such things. Now awake, she shook her head and headed back to her house to make breakfast.

Link, however, was still very much asleep. The sun didn't like this, apparently, and shone through his window very brightly, forcing him awake. Rubbing his eyes, he got dressed, pulled on his sword and shield (just in case), and still half asleep, staggered outside. Epona had awakened from his disturbance on the porch, and greeted him with a snort. He patted her nose affectionately "Sorry girl" he said completely monotone. Link was never a morning person.

He sat down on a rock and shook his hair out, replacing his cap that fell off in the process. His brain was suddenly kicked into gear when a smell drifted across to him. Fare was coming down the ladder with a cup of nettle tea and a bowl full of juicy berries. She smiled at him brightly. "Hi Link!" She walked over briskly, still managing to balance the cup and the bowl. "I find nettle tea always wakes me up in 'a morning" She handed him the steaming cup and placed the bowl on a flat rock next to him, before sitting the next rock across. She pulled a berry from the bowl and bit into it eagerly. Link to a large gulp and recoiled slightly. While he never got used to nettle tea, she was right, it did wake you up in the morning. Shaking his head, as if to clear the sleep away, he pulled a berry from the bowl and bit into with satisfaction. Nowhere else had berries like the Kokiri Forest did. Above them, the sky was azure, painted with red, coral and yellow streaks of dawn.

"I wonder if they're still out there, somewhere." she said suddenly, looking toward the sky. "I don't think I'd be able to ever find out, though." Link turned to her, smiling "Perhaps you could" he said, almost mysteriously, smiling like a maniac. She looked at him "How?" He looked at her pointedly "I'd go with you. If the Kokiri truly died outside the forest, wouldn't have somebody found them all on Hyrule field? I'm just as curious as to where they went. The Kokiri are just as much my family as they are yours. To think they could die out...it hurts." Her eyes widened like saucers "Go...out there? But it's dangerous! Look at what a single patch of Deku Baba's did to Fado!" He just drew the Master Sword from it's sheath "I think i'm more than capable of decapitating a few Deku Baba's." The look of dread in her eyes was replaced by one of wistfulness and hope. "Alright. I'll go with you. I'd rather the Kokiri race were still in peoples memories than for it to die out in some lonely forest. On one condition, though" She said, as he looked at her expectantly

"We talk to the Deku Sprout first."

* * *

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies**_

_I wanted to upload this before midnight, but after I strained a ligament in my ankle, resulting in a leg bandage, got a sore throat and a earache, I felt too rubbish. Anyway, chapter two is in with the introduction of Lana, Navi's sister and Fare's fairy. Navi actually means Float/Fly in Latin, and Lana means float in Indian, I think, so there is reason behind the name!_

_I'd like to thank you for your reviews! They mean alot to me!_

_**Anonymous:**__ I answered your question in this chapter! (The once concerning how Fare knew he was the same Link) I am still debating what direction to take the origins of the Kokiri in, since some sources say they are lost Hylian children changed by the forest, and others say they were made by the Deku Tree himself. I am glad you enjoyed the story so far, please keep tuned!_

_**HatchetChu:**__ Ah, yes, your right =D Thank you for that _


	4. Even In Death

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA. ya rly._

_

* * *

__**The Last Kokiri **_**Chapter 3  
Even In Death**

**

* * *

  
**

The pair walked down the path to the Deku Sprout, Link slashing the few Deku Baba's that popped up with a single swish of his sword. It awed and slightly frightened Fare how he could kill so easily and without a thought. But then again, she felt a deep hatred for the carnivorus plants. As they reached the Deku Sprouts clearing, Link noted he wasn't much of a sprout anymore..rather a sapling. He stood just taller than Link, with a proper bark and more branches. The Deku Sprout gave them a sad smile. "Welcome" he rumbled "I have a omnious feeling I know why your here." He looked at Fare with a deep, searching look in his dark eyes. "I wish to accompany Link on a journey to find the other Kokiri" Fare said quietly, avoiding the tree's gaze. He rumbled again, in sad laughter. "Every fibre of my being wishes to beg you to stay, dear Fare. It is with great sorrow I watched the Kokiri leave, powerless to protect the children my father nurtured. Then Fado's death...I feel I have failed the forest. Then again, I know I am powerless to stop you, either. I have utter faith in Link that he will protect you, I know you will be safe" She smiled "Does that mea..." the sapling cut her off "Yes, Fare. You may leave the forest" Link smiled broadly at the Deku Sprout "Thank you. I will go load up Epona" He raced off down the path. Fare went to follow him, but felt a branch on her shoulder "Just a moment, Fare" She turned around.

"Wherever you go in the world, the forest will be with you, always. No matter in what far corner of Hyrule, the spirits will not abandon you. In my quest for redemption I will not let you leave this forest unprotected." Lana fought her way from Fare's pocket to see a small, shining green stone affixed to a thin cord appear on one of his branches. "This stone is a gift from the Goddess Farore herself. Keep it close, and the forest will never leave you." She pulled it off the branch and fixed it around her neck. It glittered briefly. The tree turned to Lana "I also trust you will keep her safe to the best of your abilities, Lana" The fairy nodded "Now go child, and find the other Kokiri. It hurts me that they may have died alone"  
Left with that sobering thought, she raced off down the passageway, avoiding the Deku Baba's carcasses. She never looked back.

"I'm sorry, father" The sapling whispered, closing his eyes

Link and Epona were standing in the clearing "Hey Fare. I'm just waiting for you to gather your things" She nodded to him, smiling, and deftly jumped up her ladder, bursting through the door. It was really happening. She was leaving the forest. It scared her and excited her all at the same time, remembering Fado's tales of the certain death beyond the forest. She gathered up her few posessions in her blanket, a picture of all the Kokiri smiling, a green headband Fado made her that she had never worn, her own small wooden Ocarina, and a pressed rose one of the Know-It-All-Brothers handed her one valentines, most unexpectedly. She also packed a few utensils in a small woven sack, and took them outside, giving one, last, fond look at home before shutting the door and dragging them down the ladder. Link pulled the one with the utensils off her, and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you" He shot her a wide smile, affixing the bag to Epona. She walked over and was suddenly lifted into the air as Link picked her up effortlessly by the waist and onto Epona. She stared at him wide eyed for a second. "Don't worry. Epona is a fine horse" He patted the mare's neck softly. He jumped up onto Epona "Hang on" She shyly wrapped her arms around his waist, but before she could say a word, Epona had sped off toward the Lost Woods.

She slowed down somewhat as they entered the shadowy forest, trotting along apprehensivley. They just reached the mouth to a clearing when Fare suddenly shouted "Stop!" Link spun around "I..I need to do something." She grabbed his arms and lead Epona off down a small side path to a tiny little circle bathed in sunlight. A lone copper birch stood in it, it's beautiful flame coloured leaves drifiting down to the rock by its silvery roots. Link climbed off and helped her down, and suddenly realised what it was.

The rock had a single word engraved in it. "Fado" A horrible sinking feeling overcame him. It was her grave. Fare was bent down by it. "I'm sorry, Fado. I know you wouldn't want me to leave...But I have to Fado. For you. For all of us." A fairy drifted down from the branches, emitting a soft orange glow. "Anaren.." The fairy jingled sadly in response to her name "I wondered if you were here..." The fairy landed on Fado's grave, who nodded to Fare, and Lana who was on Fare's shoulder. "I...I have to stay here with her. It is my duty to her as a companion and a friend." Fare smiled sadly at her as the fairy continued

"I....I wouldn't want her to be alone. Not even in death."

---

Leaves fell around her as they progressed through the woods. This place...No wonder it had been called the Lost Woods. It was amazing, secretive. It had this air of mystique, this tranqulity. It seemed to be stuck between light and darkness, like the twilight before dawn and after dusk. Fare had never been this deep into the woods.

The trees began to thin to reveal two bridges, connecting the land they were on to a island, then to the entrance to Hyrule Field. Below them yawned darkness, she could dimly make out leaves at the bottom.  
Epona gave a snort as she began to cross the silent chasm. Link was quiet, but Fare could see him clutching the reins, his knuckles white. She was about to wonder why when the bridge rocked suddenly and her stomach lurched. She quickly tightened her grip on Link's waist. Epona made it to the island and snorted again, mocking her riders as she suddenly galloped across the second bridge, making it rock. A soon as she touched land, Link scolded her "Dammnit Epona! Are you trying to kill me?" but there was laughter in his voice. He paused at the entrance to Hyrule Field.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her. Fear gripped her suddenly. "As...As ready as i'll ever be.."

* * *

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies/Cheese**_

_Ackackack. I hate this chapter. I'm so sorry it's crappy everyone! But they're outta the forest now.__Here's a little fact for you: Anaren, Fado's Fairy, got her name from a Mage in Morrowind. For the Theives Guild, you have to steal Anaren's Devil Tanto from the Ald'Ruhn Mage's Guild. The Guild is empty during this job, so you can steal everything else too! Funfunfun!  
And to clarify, the __**Fado mentioned here is not the one from WW.**__ A Kokiri from OoT was named Fado but it was never mentioned ingame. She's the one with the big round blonde pigtails._

_So, onto reviewwws!_

_**HatchetChu:**__ Yay! Cookies! *noms* Thanks, i'm feeling a bit better now_

_**Kinda Annoyed:**__ So sorry! =0 I have this terrible habit of centralizing EVERYTHING. I'll try and write the next chapter uncentralized just for you. __**EDIT: FIX'D**_


	5. The Grass Is Always Greener

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any characters from it. I do, however, own Fare and Lana =DDDD_

* * *

**The Grass Is Always Greener**

* * *

_Link awoke to a familiar sound and deja vu gripped him. Someone was singing Epona's song...was it Malon? Was he at Lon Lon Ranch? Vision came to him and he saw not Malon in Lon Lon's pasture, but Fare sitting on a rock some way away, her back to him, singing. It was beautiful...so much more stunning and perfect than Malon's. Above him the dawn sky stretched out over an endless Hyrule Field, casting the land in a pale pink-gold glow. Fare trailed away and stood up, walking over to him. If he were in a different state of mind Link would've noticed she was...older. Looking more her true age than a ten year old. Her hair flowed free, not adorned with a cap, and her shabby tunic had been replaced with a simple white dress. He stood up too, and she placed her hand on his shoulders. Her eyes glittered briefly as she reached up, and Link realized they were about to ki..._

"DEAR GODDESSES" Link sat bolt upright with a start as cold water spilled into his lap, Epona snorting, hoof poised next to the fallen bottle. Fare, who was playing her ocarina stopped and turned around suddenly, eyebrow raised "Sorry, but you weren't waking up. Epona decided to take it into her own...hooves." She giggled. Link looked around wildly before realizing he had been dreaming....he visibly relaxed and playfully smacked Epona's leg, before pulling himself up and brushing the water off his tunic.

They had stopped to enjoy Hyrule Field, as Fare was in amazement when she saw the outside world for the first time. A sky not obscured by treetops and a clean breeze not filled with forest musk. All her fear had vanished. Link realized he must of dozed off. "You were asleep for roughly two hours before Epona got fed up. She's restless. I tried playing her song for her but I don't think I memorized the notes correctly from when you played it in the forest. "Fare lifted her ocarina to her lips again, playing a tune that bore some resemblance to Epona's song. Link laughed and walked over to her, producing the Ocarina of Time from his pocket "Here, watch" He placed it to his lips and gently blew into it, his fingers dancing over the holes. Fare watched intently, memorizing the notes. Epona's song rung loud across Hyrule Field, and the mare lied down and gave a content nicker, before resting her head.

Fare laughed "Thanks. I only know a few songs off by heart" She quickly played the first three notes of Saria's Song, giggling into the mouthpiece. Link smiled at her and gazed to the pale blue sky. Where should they start looking? Staring out over the forest, he quickly pinpointed the Deku Tree's remains, and beyond that, more forest.  
"Fare, do you know anything about where Mido took them?" He asked. She shook her head "Not really. They said they were heading east from the forest." Link nodded "Lake Hylia is to the east" He mused, the afternoon sun beating down on them "We won't be able to make it in a day" Fare shifted slighty "Does this mean we'll have to camp out tonight?" She inwardly shuddered. The Skull Kids told them stories of Stalchildren and Re-deads, and it was a more than unsettling thought for her to be out on Hyrule Field during darkness.  
Link did not appear to pick up on her apprehension "Possibly." He looked toward the towering walls of Lon Lon "Though I think I can find us a bed" He grinned. She looked at him, then to Lon Lon Ranch "That's Lon Lon Ranch. Epona here used to live there. I'm friends with the owners" Link smiled, remembering meeting Malon and Talon for the first time before breaking into Hyrule Castle's Courtyard. Relief flooded over Fare, although she knew even if they did have to camp out, Link would be able to fell any danger. She had that faith in him..  
He stood up and stretched "So, ready to go?" he asked. Fare picked up the few bits and pieces they had gotten out "Pretty much" the words barely came out of her mouth before Link picked her up and popped her onto Epona's back again, before climbing on himself. Shaking her head, still nto quite used to the sensation of being suddenly picked up, Fare wrapped her arms around Link's waist, before he shouted "Hiyaah!" And shook Epona's reins. The mare reared up, before speeding off toward the Ranch.

Fare squeaked as Epona's jumped over one of the small fences. Link laughed. "You'll get used to it" He reassured, as she cleared the second fence and turned into Lon Lon just as the sun began to get low in the sky. The narrow track opened up into a large pasture, a farmhouse and a stable either side of them as they entered, a cowshed at the far back of the pasture. Epona whinnied loudly to a girl in the field. She had long red hair and wore a simple blouse and skirt, Fare noted, as she ran toward them. Link opened his mouth to greet her, but she cut in first "Hey fairy-boy" She grinned. Her nickname for Link made Fare laugh. Link rolled his eyes "Hey Malon" Fare looked out from behind Link, hidden at first because he was taller than her. "Who's this?" Malon asked, noticing Fare's telltale clothes and cap "Is she one of those Kokiri kids?" Link nodded "Mmh. Her names Fare" He jumped off Epona and lifted Fare down "It's a long story, but can we stay here tonight? We're on the way to Lake Hylia and we don't really wan-" He was cut off by Malon again "Sure!!! We have a spare room you can stay in" She smiled at Fare "Hey there" Malon grinned again, adjusting her neckscarf pin. Fare smiled shyly "Hi.."

**---**

Later that evening, Malon, Link and Fare were sitting around the dining table. Talon was away doing buisness in Kakariko and wouldn't be back till morning. Malon had made a simple dinner from bread, cucco eggs and a stew, and each person had a glass of Lon Lon Milk. "Thanks for dinner, Malon. You did--" He was cut off by Malon for the third time that day, Fare wondered if it was a bad habit of hers. "Don't mention it! Your my guests and It's only polite" She smiled. Fare was rather taken with the Milk, as she had never had any before and was on her third glass. Link looked at her as she drained it, laughing "I see you like the milk" she nodded furiously "It's lovely" she smiled at Malon "Thank you"  
After dinner, Malon cleaned away the plates "So" she started "Why're you goin' to Lake Hylia?" Link yawned and sat back in his chair "Well, it's a long story.." Malon shrugged "I have time" Link laughed "So, I decided to go and visit the Kokiri and Sprout, y'know. Well, Mido had led all the other Kokiri from the forest except Fado and Fare here. When I turned up, however, Fado had already been killed by a stray Deku Baba" Fare looked down, trying to stop the tears in her eyes at the mention of Fado "So me and Fare, the last kokiri, talked to Sprout, and now we're trying to find the others. They said they were heading East, apparently, and Lake Hylia's east." The story wasn't perfect, but it could be blamed on the large consumption of Milk. "I see" Malon said "So the fairy-kids have left the forest? Interesting.."

* * *

_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies/Cheese  
So, on Kinda Annoyed's suggestion, this chapter has been written without centralizing! I have such bad habits. So sorry this has taken so long to write, since I was on holiday and suchlike. I hope you enjoy it, I certainly had fun writing it (especially Link's dream sequence) Also, if your interested, my DA account, Asycath, has a crappy picture of Fare and Lana!  
Enjoy!  
From Beyond The Stars_

_**REVIEWS =DDD**  
**HatchetChu:** Aww, thanks (But it was crappy! =0)_

_**REMEMBER: REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE MOAR!**_


	6. Ruto Returns

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, Ruto, Malon, Talon, Epona and Rutela. I do however, own Fare, Lana, Halcyone, Thalassa, Adrith and Rinku._

* * *

**The Last Kokiri  
Chapter 5 - Ruto Returns**

* * *

A cucco crowed. Well, more like 11 cuccos, thought Fare, dragging herself out of the small bed in the spare room. Link was still fast asleep in his bed, the covers pulled right up over him. Smiling at the sight, she lingered a little too long looking at him, when he suddenly stretched and she snapped her eyes away, quickly pulling on her tunic, and popping the snoozing Lana under her cap. Link himself was still mostly in dreamland, and was totally oblivious to Fare being there. He was shirtless, in just his leggings. Shaking his hair free, Fare couldn't stop looking this time. His tunic hid his well toned arms and chest. She'd never realized how muscled he was. She shook her head. She was physically 10, for Din's sake! Nothing would or could ever happen and she had to get over herself.

Link finally noticed she was there, as he gradually woke up. "Hi Fare" he said, as if this was totally normal. Giving a tiny nod of her head, she smiled "I'm, uh, going to go downstairs" She said, hurrying out of the door, her Ocarina in her pocket. Downstairs was quiet, so she left the farmhouse. She could see Malon heading over toward the cowshed. Finding a little rock at the corner of the field, she settled down to play.

It was just a little song she'd made up, one evening. Her fingers danced over the familiar notes; B A B D low D, B A B F low D. She played quietly in the dawn, before Link walked over. "Hey, that's a nice song" He said, sitting down next to her

"Thank you" She said, giving a shy smile. Link looked up into the dawn. "Y'know, I had a dream like this yesterday." Fare looked surprised and stopped playing a second "Really?" Link nodded "Yeah…But it's nothing, really" he said quickly, remembering how the dream nearly ended.

---

Epona snorted in impatience, though Fare doubted the horse ever possessed any patience from the day she was born. Link rolled his eyes "Okay, okay girl! I'm coming!" He affixed her saddle, before turning around to bid Malon and Talon, who had just arrived, farewell. He shook Talon's hand, and then promptly got glomped by Malon. "Seeya fairy-boy! Keep safe! I hope you find the Forest kiddies you're looking for!"

Extracting himself from Malon's arms, he suddenly picked up Fare and plonked her on Epona. She smacked his hands playfully "Give me a warning, next time!" he laughed, climbing up onto the mare. Giving the ranch and it's occupants one last wave, Link tugged Epona's reins and the mare bucked, speeding off onto the field.

"Y'know" Malon said thoughtfully, though her father was already turning to go back inside "It's kinda sad she's a Kokiri. They'd be good together..."

It was exhilarating. The fierce winds, coupled with Epona's speed, gave a breathless experience as wave after wave of icy air hit her face. She saw a huge fence up ahead, and worry instantly clouded her mind. What if Epona didn't make it? What if the…

WOOSH. Epona leaped over the fence effortlessly, and then the second. Fare clutched Link's waist for dear life. Daring to open her eyes as Epona slowed, she gasped. She had never seen anything like it, the crystal clear, sparkling waters of Lake Hylia vaster than she could ever imagined

Epona skidded to a halt, and Link tied her up to a wooden fence on the lakeside, where the grass was lush and green "I'll just be on the island, girl, okay" He said, patting the horse affectionatley. He gently lifted Fare down, and they began to walk over the bridges to the island. "We'll stay here awhile. I know some good friends here who will tell us if they saw the Kokiri come this way." He told her, sitting down by the tree and yawning. She gave a smile, and sat down next to him.

They heard the snarl before they saw it. A Wolfos burst from a bush and tackled Link, the Hero of Time falling, his head hitting a rock with a sickening 'thud'. Fear sliced through Fare. She was alone now, Link was out cold. The Wolfos advanced toward her, and, left with little choice, she reached down and slowly drew the Master Sword from its sheath on Link's back. Lana flew from her pocket in fear, unable to help her ward in any way. It was heavy and she struggled to keep holding it up, when suddenly an orb of green light burst from her necklace and surrounded her. The sword suddenly felt light, and looking away, she sliced at the Wolfos. Its howl died in its throat as it was cut, the beast falling down, dead. The light faded and Fare slumped to her knees, the Master Sword falling at her side. She'd...she'd killed it...a horrible feeling washed over her, she felt sick to the stomach. Oh Farore...what had she done?

She stayed like that, rooted to the spot, for what seemed a eternity. She couldn't make sense of the world, her head and heart ached. She felt like she was going to be sick, she even retched at one point, but nothing happened. Her necklace gave a soft, barely visible glow and felt warm against her skin, but not even it could make sense of her emotions. Lana sat on her shoulder in worry, unsure of what to say. A groan brought her back into reality.

Link squinted at the bright midday light, wondering why the morning had passed so fast, when fractured memory returned to him. _Fare..the wolfos.._Oh goddesses. He clutched his head, bleeding from the impact with the thankfully smooth stone, and looked around agonizingly, praying he did not see her dead form upon the floor. What he instead saw, was a dead Wolfos, a blood-stained Master Sword, and Fare on her knees, numbly staring at the ground, a soft glow emanating from just below her tunic collar. He slowly put two and two together, and wondered, blankly, why she would be so torn over merely fighting a Wolfos...  
Then, his throbbing head realised the obvious. She was a _Kokiri_. This was the girl who had never picked a flower, never even knocked a conker from a tree. She had never harmed a living thing in the slightest way in all her sixteen years, and now she had just killed a truly sentinent being,  
_and it scared her._

He wrapped his arms around her, and the floodgates opened. "Shh..it's okay.." He soothed, vainly trying to comfort the girl sobbing in his chest. "Oh Link...." she cried "I was so scared...I couldn't think to do anything else" He shushed her again, hugging her a little tighter. She looked up at him, her large mahogany and sky eyes looking him oveer. She lifted a hand to his head, and he winced, as his blood tainted her pale fingertips. "Oh Link! Your bleeding! You had a nasty fall, you must really be hurt!" He opened his mouth to protest, but something rushed through the water toward them, resting its arms on the shore.

"Thalassa said she saw a fight at Lake Hylia between a Wolfos and Forest Child...and somehow I knew you'd be at the root of it" The Zora gave a half-smile. Fare blinked. She had never seen such a creature in her life. A bright gold crown sat upon it's head...fin..glittering in the sunlight. It had long, faintly golden coloured bangs, and the most brilliant, vivid emerald eyes she had ever seen. It's pale blue skin was marked in some places by darker blues and whites, and she noted it had gills on it's sides. Link's eyes widened. The Zora may have been taller, his voice may have been deeper, but he had changed little in eight years. A scar still traced his eyebrow. "H..Halcyone!" the Zora gave a grin "That's King Halcyone to you, Kokiri. Though, I suppose I should say Hylian." Fare looked mildly confused. Link knew this..this.."Zora" Lana whispered into her ear helpfully "He's a Zora, Fare, a aquatic race" She smiled gratefully to her fairy.

A pale, pink coloured Zora, with long tresses of coral hair appeared next to him, holding a vial of Red Potion "I brought the potion father, like you asked. Mother is on her way shortly. She had to find Adrith so he could babysit Rinku." Halcyone smiled, "Link, this is Princess Rutela, my daughter and my first born." He said proudly. The pretty Zora smiled at Link "Hello, Link" For some reason, Fare's heart ached a little, and she didn't like the way Rutela looked at Link. "Uh..Hello Princess. This is Fare. She's a friend from the Kokiri." The princess gave Fare a smile and handed Link the red potion. He uncorked the vial and drank half of it, wincing as it began to heal the wound just above and behind his left ear, and he handed Fare the other half. She wasn't hurt, just shaken, but Link wasn't having any of it and she reluctantly drank the unnaturally coloured liquid, recoiling at the taste.

"Here she comes now!" Rutela beamed, her skirts billowing out in the water as she turned to greet her mother. Link assumed Halcyone must have taken a new queen under the circumstances, but lo and behold,  
It was Ruto herself.  
The Queen of the Zora shooed away her daughter "Rutela, go and rescue Adrith from your brother. Rinku is driving the poor guy mad." The princess pouted, but did as she was told. Ruto smiled at Link, who's mind was trying to comprehend the Sage of Water's presence. "R..Ruto! Aren't you the Sage now? Why..how are you here?" She only gave Halcyone a kiss on the cheek. "Not even ascenscion will keep me from my people and Halcyone. I care little for my Sage title. As far as I am concerned, I am Queen of the Zora, and that comes before all else." She said proudly. Fare admired her, her loyalty to her duties as Queen and her unbreakable love for Halcyone. Link smiled "I am glad you are here, Ruto, for I have a promise to keep to you both" He reached inside one of his many pockets, and brought out the most beautiful stone Fare had ever seen. He placed it in Halcyone's hands "The Sapphire." The King Zora smiled, a bright, broad smile, holding the stone up to the light, before handing it to Ruto. "Thank you, Link. I never doubted you." He said sincerely. Ruto pressed the stone into a indent in her large and splending golden necklace. "I shall pass it down to my daughter, like my mother gave it to me.

And thus, it will begin all over again.."

* * *

_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies/Cheese._

**If you are reading this going LOLWHUT JUST HAPPENED? Please, go and read my story A Zora's Love.**

Ooh, yeah! Ruto and Halcyone babies! All you TP players out there will know who Rutela is. Since Darunia named his son Link, why not have Ruto, another Sage, do the same? Any self respecting Zelda fan knows who 'Rinku' is..teehee!  
Another interesting tidbit! The necklace that Fare owns, gifted to her by The Great Deku Sprout, is called the Tear of Farore, and is the much less powerful, 'sister stone' to The Kokiri Emerald.  
This chapter is longer than the rest, it appears! What fun.  
Enjoy,  
Stars.

**REVIEWZ**  
**HatchetChu:** Hehe. Link has a crush on Fare's older 'dream self', because subconsciously he has the hots for Fare, but consciously, he knows he can't have the hots for someone who's physically ten. Fare, on the other hand, just has a crush on Link. Can't say I blame her *wink*


	7. Shadows on the Water

_Disclaimar: I do not own Link, Mido, Saria, Ruto or Rutela. I do own Fare, Rinku, Halcyone, Minnow, and various other Zora i've given names._

* * *

**THE LAST KOKIRI  
Chapter 6**  
_**Shadows on the Water**_

* * *

Fare admired Ruto's authority. You did not argue with her. Right now, Link was losing one such argument. He had told her they planned to camp here on the island for the night and Ruto was having none of it. She was insisting they come back to the Domain with them. Fare half-wondered how...neither she nor Link was a Zora and her current mental image of the domain was underwater completely. She left her thoughts and tuned back into the real world.  
"What about Fare?" Link said quietly. Ruto waved her hand, which glowed blue briefly. "We will adjust a Zora tunic to fit her. My tailors have been informed." Fare looked on in awe. Sages were awesome. This was now official. She remembered, when Saria had briefly come back to the woods shortly before Mido left, the other Kokiri had begged her to do something sage-y. She simply shook her head and smiled. So even the smallest thing was quite amazing to Fare, who had lived a relatively simple and sheltered life. She wondered, in the future, if any other Sages would rise from her race. She'd love to have magic like that. The bright green stone glowed for a heartbeat as she turned it around in her hands. This must be magic...to be from the Deku Sprout himself. It had protected her; she remembered the shield, and the ease with which she had picked up the sword.  
"Fine, fine, you win, Oh Ruto your Majesty" Link gave that lopsided grin that always made Fare smile. Ruto gave a small, smug smile. Halcyone laughed slightly "She always does, Link. You should know that by now."

A short while later, a small teal Zora came up next to Ruto. He bowed. "Your Majesty. I have the adjusted tunic you asked for" He presented Fare with a folded blue bundle, which to her surprise, was dry despite being in the water. He also bowed to Halcyone and Link "My King, Hero" Ruto gave a smile "Thank you, Dylan. You may return to your previous duties now" The Zora gave a bow again, and sped off back toward the tunnel to the Domain. Ruto waved off Halcyone and Link. "Off with you boys while Fare puts her tunic on. You go get into yours too, Link. We will be leaving as soon as. "Link blushed slightly, before Halcyone pulled him into the water. The pair laughed and swam off to shore, Link surprisingly keeping up with the Zora king.

Fare also blushed, smiling at Ruto. "Thank you" she said in a small voice, running behind the tree to try on the new blue tunic. Unfolding the bundle, she pulled out a blue piece of cloth, and to her delight, found it was a cap. She wouldn't feel right without one. Pulling off her worn Kokiri cap, Lana fluttered out and landed on a rock, keeping watch, just in case. Fare then slipped off her equally well worn tunic, and pulled on the bright blue one. It was a comfortable fit; she was amazed they'd gotten it to fit so well without measuring her. She popped on the new blue cap, and neatly folding her old clothes, went back to Ruto. The Zora Queen smiled brightly "Oh, it fits you like a glove! And here comes Link and Hal. Looking quite dashing, the both of them." She winked at Fare, who looked out to the Lake. Sure enough, both men were swimming back, Link dressed in a blue tunic identical (but obviously larger) than her own. Ruto took Fare's hand and dived into the water, Fare following. "Now, that tunic is woven from a special plant which allows you to breathe under water. We enchant it so it keeps its properties when worn." Ruto informed Fare, which cleared up Fare's confusion on how they were going to get to the Domain. Then, Ruto and Halcyone dipped under water, and Link took Fare's hand, which made the tips of her ears pinken, and then they began to swim at an incredible speed, just under the surface of the water. Fare, who had been instinctively holding her breath, finally took a deep breath and found she could breathe. Link was helping Fare to keep up with the Zora, who dipped suddenly and headed towards a narrow tunnel in the large stone pillars at the shore. She could hear Epona whinnying above. Ruto and Halcyone went in first, then Link, and Fare followed. To her surprise, the tunnel walls faded into blackness. "It's a warp. Everything will feel cold for a second and then you'll be in the domain" Link said to her, though she couldn't see him, it was so dark. He was right, it did go very cold, and then she saw light and burst out from the tunnel and headed to the surface. For the first time, a real Kokiri had breached the domain of the Zora.  
She dragged herself up onto a flat rock and looked around. The Domain was very different from how she imagined it. A waterfall flowed down into the pool, and small ramps lead up and down to various rooms. She even saw a shop. The entire cavern was in shadow, but the water was lit by a ethereal light source, creating patterns on the walls and roof. Ruto smiled in the watery light. "Welcome to the world of the Zora."

Fare saw Link drag himself up onto the main shore of the cavern, looking worryingly pale. She jumped back into the water and swam over, climbing up next to him. "Link, are you okay?" She whispered, brushing his bangs behind his ears so she could see his face more clearly. "I ripped my tunic on a rock…I couldn't breathe" He heaved, coughing and spluttering. Ruto and Halcyone had realized something was seriously wrong and quickly swam over. "He ripped his tunic" Fare said to Ruto, who immediately raised her voice, echoing around the cavern "We have an emergency. Dear Nayru, can we speed it up here?" Immediately, Rutela and a very dark blue Zora came rushing forward through the water. "When did you rip it?" Ruto asked, face furrowed in concern. "Back in the lake, just as we were going through the warp" Link spluttered, still heaving for air. The large dark blue Zora gently picked Link up. "He'll have a lot of water in his lungs if he's been without air that long. He's lucky he can hold his breath as long as he did." Fare could do nothing as the Zora dived back into the water and swam, keeping Link on the surface, toward a secluded tunnel. Rutela gave her a comforting pat. "Don't worry yourself. Minnow is our best doctor. Besides, Link's the Hero. A little bit of water on his chest won't kill him." Fare gave an awkward smile, still fearing for Link. In her eyes, his status made no difference. He was still just a Hylian with a shiny triangle on his hand.

"C'mon, let's get you sorted out. Your tunic will need drying out and I can't let you wear that shabby green thing until it's been mended and washed." Rutela took Fare's hand and lead her up one of the ramps. Fare was slightly annoyed that the Zora princess had insulted her race's clothing, but she was too tired to think straight now. It had been a long day, both physically and mentally exhausting. The pink Zora lead her to a large chamber, decorated in pink coral. There was a large, shallow pool in the middle. Rutela whistled, and three small Zora's appeared from a side-room, dipping their heads in respect. "Ladies, can you please dry and clothe our guest here. She is a friend of the Hero of Time and the last of the noble Kokiri race. Treat her with respect" The three Zora maids excitedly lead Fare into the side room, pulling open cupboards and drawers. One Zora pulled off her cap and began to brush the huge tangle of knots from her hair, causing Fare to squeak in pain. The other two pulled off her tunic and picked out a old white and green silken dress of Rutela's, dressing her in it. Her shabby brown boots were pulled from her feet and replaced by matching silk slippers. The Zora who was brushing her hair managed to tousle out the last knot, and then giving the glossy brown locks a light curl. She went to give Fare a clip, but Fare instead pulled out her unworn green Kokiri headband from her old tunic pocket. She pulled away from the maids, popped the headband on her head, and rushed out to find Link.

She grumbled quietly as she replaced her slipper for the umpteenth time that day. She much preferred her brown boots. Finally, she made her way down to the infirmary, where Minnow was tending to Link. He had taken off Link's cap and placed it by the bedside, and also had removed Link's torn tunic, obviously given to the tailors to be mended. She ran to his bedside, sitting down on the small coral chair. Link coughed, sitting up to look at Fare. "What's the occasion?" He spluttered, trying to smile. Fare gave a little laugh. "Rutela's maids decided to play dress up with me" she rolled her eyes. Link lied back down on the bed. "You look nice" He said quietly. Fare gave a small blush, looking down. Ruto came in at that moment. "Is everything okay?" She asked, sitting down next to Fare. She opened her mouth to reply, but Link answered first. "I'm fine, honestly" he coughed again "What we wanted to ask, Ruto, was if you had seen any Kokiri passing by the Lake, or anywhere, really." Fare smiled. Trust Link to put others before his own welfare. Ruto gave a worried frown. "Our guards reported seeing Kokiri in the forests near the lake a few months ago, but…" She trailed away. Link and Fare sat up. "But?" She asked frantically. "A Kokiri was found in the river. His fairy died trying to save him from the rapids…I'm so sorry."

Fare ran from the room, tears in her eyes. She had so much hope, Link had given her that hope, and the news had snatched it away. She wanted nothing more than to be home, safe and snug in her forest. But here she was, trapped in this shadowy, water world, unable to get out till Link got better. She craved daylight and greenery, warmth and dryness. She was alone, and Link couldn't protect her now. All she wanted was to be safe in the forest with Link…she held her necklace tight and closed her eyes "I wish…I wish I wasn't a Kokiri…I want to be me, and not a little kid"

* * *

**Author's Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies**

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!  
I've worked my absolute butt off to get inspiration and write up this chapter before christmas. You better enjoy the fruits of my labour!  
Interesting Tidbit: I was originally going to make Fare say she remembers Link's mother, but realised this wasn't possible.  
Sadly, we won't be seeing the outcome of Fare's wish in this story...but you will, if your sharp-eyed, in its semi-sequel, Daughter of Time._  
**REVIEWZ  
Haaaaaatchet Chuuuuu: Hehe, I like Ruto, actually. Thankfully, in this version of events, she was never 'into' Link anyway, as explained in its prequel/side-story, A Zora's Love. Halcyone instead rescues Ruto and she goes lovey over him. And nobody can blame anybody for having hots for Link. 99% of main or significant female characters in LoZ have hots for Link. The other 1% are either old or his relatives. Or both.**


	8. Keep Dreaming

_Disclaimar: I do not own LoZ or Linkyrinkukins. I do own Fare, Lana, Minnow and Halcyone._

* * *

_**The Last Kokiri Chapter 7;  
**_

**Keep Dreaming**

* * *

Link woke up suddenly, looking around the Zora Infirmary before relaxing. The same dream, over and over again, he didn't know what to make of it...it confused and worried him. He sat up in his bed, leaning over the side and coughing up the gunky water on his chest. He felt so stupid, being struck down by something as simple as a bit of water in his lungs. He'd fought everything, from legions of Stalfos, to Re-Deads and the King of Evil himself, and yet he was lying in a infirmary bed just because of a ripped tunic.

Minnow came over to him, frowning at him for getting up, but Link pushed the Zora away gently and rose to his feet, groping for the Master Sword. He pulled the leather straps he normally used to carry his shield over his bare chest and attached the sword's sheath to it. Over his leggings he pulled on his trusty leather boots, which had survived lava, acid and temporal distortion. Feeling better now he had a weapon on him, he made his way out of the Infirmary.

"I have to find Fare. I have to find Fare..." He repeated to himself, looking around in urgency. Minnow sighed deeply.

Fare was curled up in the small cavern behind the waterfall where Halcyone once made his home. The roar of the water blocked out the sound in her head, the sound that went with the images of a Kokiri being swept away downstream, his fairy screaming for help...a fresh wave of tears hit, and she buried her face into her knees. She just wanted to get Link and get out of this place. Nothing good had come of being here. Lana sat sadly on her shoulder.

The wall of water was parted like a curtain by a shining blade. Link stepped in, sheathing the sword and sitting down next to Fare. No words were exchanged. Just a hug. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing Kokiri girl, and for the first time in this wretched place Fare felt safe. She felt safe in his arms, pressed tightly against his bare chest.

"We'll find the Kokiri, I promise. We'll find them no matter what" He said softly, as her tears began to fade away. "C'mon, grab your tunic. We're going back to Lake Hylia and Epona"

---

Fare pulled herself up onto the shore of Lake Hylia, shaking her wet hair. Even before Link had gotten up onto the lakeside, she had ran behind a tree and pulled out her old green tunic and cap, stored safely in the waterproof pockets of the Zora Tunic. Relieved to be rid of that tunic and back in her old one, she turned back to Link, who was comforting the distraught Epona. Fare smiled. She smiled broadly, flopping onto her back and enjoying the grass beneath her and seeing the sky above. She was _free._ Free of that lonely, skyless world of shadows on the water. Link grinned at her, his bright blue eyes rivaling the late spring sky. _Those perfect eyes..._

She snapped back to reality when Link patted Epona's saddle. "Ready to go? I thought we'd look at the forests around the Lake, where the Lost Woods ends and Hylia Forest begins. Ruto did say Kokiri were reported in the forests around here. Fare's eyes lit up at the mention of the word Forest and she quickly got up, only to be picked up by Link and placed on Epona's saddle. He climbed up in front of her, shook Epona's reigns, and they were off, the jokingly nicknamed Godhorse racing the wind.

---

_She was here again, once more her true age and clothed in white. Her chocolate and blue eyes sparkling in anticipation, her long light brown hair whipping behind her in the brisk breeze of the endless Hyrule Field. She stepped toward him till she looked him almost in the eye, only the tiniest bit shorter. Link violently crushed his lips against hers in a frantic kiss, her perfect eyes closed, lost in the moment..._

That dream...again...always the same. Link looked around, the campsite still the same as it was before he fell asleep. Epona was still resting under a broad leafed tree, the real Fare snuggled up in one of Epona's saddleblankets a short way away from him. He got up, taking a deep breath of the sharp night air. He needed to clear his thoughts. He gave Epona a pat on the head, she snorted in response, the wordless exchange perfectly clear in meaning; she was to keep an eye on camp.

Leaving the clearing, he made his way through the dense forest, the track old and little used under his feet. He felt at home in two places; the heart of a forest and with a sword in his hand. Both pale reflections of his childhood and adulthood. He slumped down on a rock, head in his hands. He looked up suddenly, a soft green glow was moving through the trees. He was about to reach for his sword, when he saw a figure in the light. The small, hooded figure sat itself down on a rock opposite Link, pulling down its hood to reveal a pair of painfully familiar blue eyes and a fluttering gold fairy. "Saria!" He exclaimed. The Sage of Forest smiled at him, brushing a stray strand of emerald hair behind her ear.

"Link" she smiled softly, her voice still melodical and sweet like a songbird. "I know what brings you into these forests foreign to your heart, it is the same reason I am here. But right now, it is not reason that is important. What's wrong, Link?" her voice became tinged with worry and concern for her old and beloved friend. Link gave a crooked, saddened smile. "I've been having these dreams...over and over again the past nights, the same dream. It...it worries me, Saria...you know how my dreams turn out..."

Her face instantly creased in worry. "Tell me, Link. What are your dreams about? Maybe I can help" Link looked up at her. "You...you know Fare...'The Last Kokiri', you remember her, right? I'm sure you know she's traveling with me...I keep dreaming of her...but older, y'know? Not as a Kokiri. And...and...we..." His cheeks flushed red "We kiss."

Saria burst out giggling. "Oh Link! All this over a _girl _?! Oh, you had me worried then, I thought you had dreamed up another Ganondorf or something. Why are you so flustered and worried over having dreams about a girl?" Link, now cherry red, huffed. "It's not funny, Saria! She's a Kokiri! She's just a little kid! It isn't ri-" Saria cut him off sharply. "Am I a 'little kid' Link? She may look 10, she may act it sometimes, but she's not a little kid, and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if you keep thinking of her like that. Besides, she's older in your dreams, right? Then I don't see anything wrong with it. Anyway, Link, your still only eighteen yourself. All those hormo-" Link cut _her_ off this time "Saria! Don't give me the whole speech! Seriously! Last time you almost scarred me for life! Hearing _you _talk about those...things. Anyway...even if I did really like her that way, it doesn't change the fact she's still a Kokiri and nothing could ever happen anyway."

Saria gave a knowing smile. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Linky. The Goddesses move in mysterious ways...as do wishes." She gave Link a hug "I'll see you again sometime, little Link" She said teasingly, which had been her nickname for him since forever. With a swish of her cape and a flash of green light, she disappeared, the soft notes of her song hanging in the air for a moment.

Link blinked.

---

Lana gently awoke Fare, who yawned sleepily, blinking in the early morning light. Link was already up, but oddly, he didn't even turn to look at her, instead, he poked the cinders of the fire, a small pot bubbling above it. Spotting the various white feathers around, Fare didn't have to ask what was for breakfast; Cucco. Still not looking at her, he spoke. "Would you collect some firewood please? I'm running out"

Fare looked at him blankly. He didn't even use her name. What in Farore's name was up with him this morning? Slightly hurt, she ran out of camp, on a mission to find tinder. Lana flittered after her. "Wow, what a jerk" Lana muttered, looking back and casting Link a disgusted glance. Fare stayed silent. "Hey, hey, did I miss a argument or something last night? Why are you two not speaking to each other?" Lana landed on Fare's shoulder, who still said nothing. Lana flew in front of her indignantly. "Right. Looky here, missus, i'm your guardian and friend. You've never kept anything from me before and I'd like to know what the Twilight Realm is happening here! If he's giving you crap, i'll beat his bloody face in" she demanded. Fare sighed. "I don't know, Lana. I didn't think he could be so...callous. Would it kill him to just greet me with "Good Morning?" or "Hey?" or something? He...he seems...off today."

Lana opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when Fare's eyes widened in horror. Turning around, her eyes widened too. "Oh Nayru...oh sweet Nayru..." She whispered, Fare too horrified to speak. They'd unknowingly gone deeper into the woods than Link...

...and right in front of them, in a clearing, was a green-clothed body, emerald blood seeping into the ground.

* * *

**_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies_**

_*Cackles* I'MMA SO EVIL. Although, you'll all love me forever next chapter =)  
I HAD to add Saria telling Link the 'facts of life'. Hey, someone had to tell the guy when he wakes up seven years later, still mentally ten. Poor Link, though, hearing it from Saria, of all people x33333  
Yup. "What the Twilight Realm?" is like "What the Hell?" just...Zeldafied  
No, sadly, it isn't Tingle who is dead. He isn't a Kokiri, folks. He don't have green blood. Thank Nayru. If he was a Kokiri...*shudders*_

_**REVIEWZ: I LOVES THEM**_

_HaaaaatchetChuuuuuuuu!  
Haha, your bloodlust for Mido will be satisified...next chapter. And naw, I never did nothing with that stone of hers. Really. Honestly...=)  
Happeh late New Year, lulz  
P.S: Same, same. He has such pretty eyes 3_

_Gerudothief!  
Your name instantly makes you awesome =D  
I'm glad you like the story! The next chapter is now! Lol! Chapter 8 will either be late this month/early feb. Hopefully, the former._


	9. A Meadow Full Of Blood

_Disclaimer: All I own is Fare and Lana_

_Note: I'm sorry...this is a really quite morbid and depressing chapter and it's probably the most upsetting thing i've ever written..._

* * *

**_The Last Kokiri_ Chapter 8:  
A Meadow Full Of Blood**

* * *

An ear-piercing scream brought Link to his senses. He instinctively grabbed his sword and shield, darting headfirst into the forest, the blade of the Master Sword glittering in the patchy light. His first thoughts were 'OH SHI-' and 'FARE!' He passed the place where he had met Saria last night, seeing a soft blue glow up ahead. It turned out to be Lana, fluttering in the air next to a stock-still Fare, muttering "Oh sweet Nayru…oh sweet, sweet Nayru" over and over again. He ran up to Fare, who simply pointed toward the clearing.

Link froze.

The body was covered in scratches, dried green blood covering them. The Kokiri's face was twisted in frozen fear, and a large wound to her head showed the cause of death. He felt Fare's hand close around his, but thought nothing of it. Any other time, he would be startled, but his first and foremost concern was finding out just what the Twilight Realm happened here. A red fairy lied next to the corpse, one wing torn off, shaking on the ground.

He slowly bent down, and extracting his hand from Fare's, picked up the fallen fae gently, cupping it in his hands. Its glow was very weak and Link could tell it was hanging to life by a thread. Peering closely, he made out the tiny feminine figure inside. "Go…go to the Meadow…then far from this place…if anyone is safe…take them with you…Go!" The fairy spoke weakly, shuddering in pain. "I…I must find my ward…I must find Remi…in the afterlife. She'll be afraid…on her own" Slowly, the fairy's weak glow faded away, and her wings ceased to flutter. Lana landed on his shoulder, obviously shaken. "I knew her…Kadia." Link slowly bent down and laid the lifeless fairy on her Kokiri's chest. He looked up to find Fare, but she was standing some way away in a gap in the undergrowth.

Walking over, he could see she was ghostly white and shaking like a leaf. Her hand frantically clasped Link's, and he saw what had put her in such a state.

It was a forest meadow.  
The broken remains of crudely-made houses were dotted around it. Bodies littered the grass. Then…he realized it wasn't grass.  
The meadow was full of blood  
Green Kokiri blood.

A silent tear ran down Fare's pale face. Link squeezed her hand, but knew it offered little reassurance. Lana landed on Fare's shoulder, letting out a silent gasp. "They're all dead…Everybody's dead…it's…it's just me" She whispered. Slowly, she and Link began to walk through the middle of the devastated meadow. He winced as the bloodsoaked ground squelched under his boots, green blood splashing onto the leather.  
There was a tree house at the end of the meadow. It seemed unharmed. Link tried his hardest to focus on that and only that, ignoring the blood under his feet and the strained cries of dying fairies around him. He could feel Fare shaking. There was nothing he could do. The Hero was too late to save the Kokiri.  
He gently pushed the door of the tree house open. Inside, Mido was cowering in a corner, covered in green blood and coughing violently. His fairy lay dead in his arms.

Fare snapped.

She ran toward Mido, arms flailing, kicking and punching the near-dead Kokiri male. "You bastard!" She screamed "You bastard! You bastard you bastard you bastard!" she was hysterical. Link quickly pulled her off Mido. Not because he was sympathetic toward the Kokiri, but because he needed to find out what had happened and Mido was hanging onto life by a thread. Fare feebly fought in his grasp, desperate to bring justice against her past tormentor. Mido coughed again, looking fearfully up at them. "I'm sorry" He began, tears welling up "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being jealous of Link and wanting to prove I was better than him! I'm sorry that I let them all die and never did anything!" Tears ran freely down his cheeks. "I should be dead. I shouldn't be the only one left. Go on, Fare. Finish me off. I deserve it" Fare fought more at Link's grasp, blinded by fury and hate.

"No."

Both Fare and Mido looked at Link. "There has been too much death already. Fighting won't bring them back. I'm just as angry at him as you are, Fare, but killing him won't solve anything. If you really want justice, we need to find out what did this"Mido began to take in Link's apparel and realization dawned on him. "Are you…? How can you…? It's you, isn't it? You came back. I knew you would. I knew you'd come back, Saria said so! And Saria…" he sobbed "Saria was always right"

Fare began to calm down and Link let go of her, kneeling down. "Mido, what attacked you?" the Kokiri boy shuddered "Men. Men in black armor. They found us here…they told us it was our fault the Great King didn't get the Emerald…they tied us all up…and then…the girls…" He looked down, shaking. It dawned on Link what had happened to the Kokiri girls. A look of horror crossed his face. "Oh Din…" he knew who they were. Ganondorf's minions, those still alive and hiding away, plotting against Hyrule. Only they'd be sick enough to do such an act against defenseless, well, children. They practically were. Fare suddenly realized too, her hands flew to her mouth and she began to sob.

"Then…they ripped the wings off our fairies. Some of us broke free, they slashed them down. I managed to hide…" he shuddered violently, coughing up blood. "I…I'm dying, aren't I?" he looked up at Link and Fare. Link could only manage a small nod. "I…I thought so…I'm sorry…Saria would hate me. She'd hate me more than anything and I can't blame her" fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please…oh Farore please just go. Take Fare Link, take her far away from this place and don't ever look back. Don't let them get you. Please. It's my fault the others are dead…you can't die, you can't!" Slowly, Mido curled up on the damp floor, hugging his dead fairy. Closing his eyes, he whispered "I'm so sorry Saria…" over and over. Link stood up, and gently lead Fare out the house. She was silent, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the carnage around her. As they reached the other end of the meadow, he looked back, and saw a green, glowing cloaked figure walking down it and into the tree house. She turned and looked at Link, her bright blue eyes pained and dark.

Then she was gone, inside the house.  
"Saria…" Link whispered, as the Sage left.

He thought of Mido's last words, and then hugged Fare tightly. "I promise nothing will ever hurt you. I'll keep you safe till my dying day. You are the last Kokiri. You have to be strong, Fare, even if it's hard. We'll go, Fare, we'll go back to the village, and you'll be safe there. This isn't the end."  
She looked at her necklace, and then up at him, brown and blue eyes filled with tears. "I knew." She whispered "Somehow, I always knew"

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

_I'm so sorry.  
This was a really morbid chapter...you see why i've just jacked the rating up to T.  
This isn't the end, but we are getting close._


	10. Long Way Home

_Disclaimer: -_-_

* * *

**_The Last Kokiri_ Chapter 9  
Long Way Home**

* * *

Only the moonlight illuminated the trail, but Link never had any doubt in Epona. With one hand holding the reins and the other holding Fare, who had fallen asleep, they made their way across Hyrule Field. They had been riding all day, and he was feeling awfully tired himself, but he was determined to get Fare home. It was his fault she had left and ended up seeing the horrors that befell her race. He didn't think either of them was expecting what they found.

Lana was still awake, sitting quietly on Link's shoulder, which is why she alarmed Link slightly when she suddenly spoke. "She made a wish, you know." Lana said softly. Link stopped dead, causing Epona to look up at him in concern. He gave the reins a soft tug, but his mind was firmly on Saria's words; _"The Goddesses move in mysterious ways…as do wishes."_ Link looked at Lana. "What…what kind of wish?" he said, his voice slightly edgy. Lana gave a sad smile. "If I told you, it'd never come true, would it? But let's just say…if that wish ever came true, it'd change Fare forever. I know she wouldn't just make that kind of wish for no reason. I also know you know something; you're terrible at hiding it. If you've hurt her, I swear…" Link shook his head "Lana…Lana if I tell you, you mustn't tell her." The fairy looked interested. She flew down from Link's shoulder to the arm that was guiding Epona. "Unless it puts her in danger, I shan't" The fairy said warningly. Link took a deep breath in. "I…I've been having these dreams, Lana. Fare is in them, but she isn't a Kokiri. She looks around my age, if a little younger" Lana grinned "That's because she _is_, silly. She's one of the younger Kokiri, she's 16. Anyway, go on." Link suddenly felt much calmer knowing that "The thing is…in these dreams, we…well, we kiss" Lana gave another sad but mysterious smile. "Really? Well…I have a feeling her wish might just come true"

Lana refused to say any more on the subject and it only left Link more confused. Whatever it was, he hoped his friendship with Fare wouldn't change because of it. She was very different to the timid, deeply frightened girl by the pool that day in the forest. She was courageous, trusting and loving. He knew, while the death of the Kokiri had shocked and upset her, she was stronger now, and in time, it would get easier.  
She was snuggled against his chest, fast asleep. He'd moved her so she wouldn't fall off. Her sleep was deep and dreamless now, but earlier it was torn by nightmares, and he had a sad feeling he knew what they were about.  
Hyrule Field slowly passed by. He couldn't have Epona go any faster while Fare was asleep, for her safety. It made the journey from the lonely Hylia Forest back to the familiar Lost Woods feel even longer. It was a long way home, and he knew they'd not be there before the dawn.

On the horizon, the sky was beginning to lighten, a thin line of blue against the black of night the only sign of dawn. Sleep dragged at his eyelids but he refused to succumb just yet. He looked down at the slumbering Fare, and noticed a soft glow from the neck of her tunic. He gently moved the fabric and pulled out her necklace. It was a pretty little thing, a teardrop shaped green stone, which glittered as bright as the Kokiri's Emerald, even in the darkness. In his hands, it glowed brighter, his Triforce crest shining softly. As he held it, he could hear Fare's voice in his head, but it was faint, emanating from the stone _"…I want to be me…"_

Alarmed, he quickly lied it back down on her chest, but the brighter glow did not go away. His crest stopped shining, and he was left to wonder what happened. He turned to ask Lana if she knew anything about it, but the fairy was fast asleep on his shoulder, her glow dim. Looking back toward the field, he could see the silhouette of the Great Deku Tree against the lightening skyline. The old tree's silhouette was comforting, in a way. They were not so far away now. Light began to engulf more of the shadowy sky, and the setting moon was full and large, shining softly. It was the Dawn of a New Day. They could leave the horrors of yesterday behind.

Epona let out a soft whinny. Link hummed her Song in an attempt to soothe her. He knew she was tired; they had traveled all day with only a few rests. The sky was now all a dark blue, and golden wisps of light crept up from behind the forest skyline, slowly staining the clouds gold and coral. For a moment, his eyes flickered shut, longing for sleep, and when he jolted himself back awake, Epona was trotting toward the entrance to the Lost Woods. He gently picked up Fare and slowly climbed off Epona, who lay down and slept on the soft grasses. Holding the girl firmly but gently, he began to make his way across the bridge to the village, Lana fluttering behind them. The rays of the rising sun began to penetrate the canopy as he entered the village, and under a blue and gold sky, the last Kokiri returned home.

With one hand he shakily gripped the ladder to Fare's tree house, slowly climbing. It was lucky Fare was as light and small as she was, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to make his way up. Pushing the door open, he lay her down on her bed, where Lana joined her, and taking one last look at the sleeping girl, he left the house, walking sleepily toward his.

_**---**_

Fare sat up, confused for a moment, before she realized she was in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she shakily got up, sleepily smiling at Lana. Oh, she was _home. _Adjusting her tunic, she left her house and climbed down the ladder. The sky was pale blue, the sun still low. She looked toward Link's house and saw his shield and boots lying against the ladder. She softly made her way down the village and the path to the Deku Sprout, her necklace glowing brightly. As soon as he came in sight, she ran toward him. The sapling smiled. "Oh sweet Fare, I am relieved to see you back. Pray tell, did you find them?" Fare's smile vanished. "I'm sorry, Sprout…we…we found them…but…they had been attacked…we found Mido alive and he told us what happened…but it was too late to save him…" She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry, not to remember that terrible place. The Deku Sprout looked down. "It is I who should be sorry, Fare. I should've stopped them." Fare sat down at his roots "Link says he saw Saria going to them, so I know they will be safe, wherever the Goddesses have taken them." Sprout gave a sad smile "My dear Saria…it eases my guilt a little to know she is watching over them."

Fare rested her head against his trunk, and watched the sun climb the sky. She weaved her necklace through her fingers. "Sometimes, sometimes I wish I wasn't a Kokiri…" The young tree looked to her in surprise "Why ever would you wish such a thing, child?" She gave a deep sigh.

"Because I love him, Sprout. I love him"

* * *

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Reviews**  
This is technically the end of the story. This was where I always planned it to end. However, I feel really bad about ending the story on such a depressed note, so I'm writing a Epilogue called Fare's Wish. You can all guess what that covers, no? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this little story, thank you to all my loyal readers, and I hope you read __Daughter of Time, it's semi-sequel, which is set a couple of hundred years after. I'll be fixing up the first few chapters, for things like spellos and getting rid of that annoying centralization.  
Hope too see you all for the epilogue,  
Stars._

_**Reviews:**_

_**HatchetChu:** I know, I know =( I really hate Mido too, but it made the scene that much better if he was suffering, and they didn't just find him dead. Mido was a coward and hid while everyone else paid for his jealousy, and I think Fare's reaction is fully justafiable. But I promise the Epilogue will be happy!_


	11. Epilogue: Fare's Wish

Disclaimer: I own Fare and Lana. Aaaaand, thats about it =z  
**WARNING:** The following epilogue contains high amounts of CLICHE. You have been warned.

* * *

**_The Last Kokiri _Epilogue/Chapter 10:_  
_Fare's Wish**

Fare sat on her bed quietly, every now and then glancing out the window. Link was visiting today. It had been a year since she had last seen him and she missed him dearly. She was glad he was coming, a part of her felt a little forgotten, on her own in the lonesome woods. Her necklace began to glow brightly. Looking down at it, a bright flash of gold light illuminated the house and Fare stood up in surprise, wide-eyed.

In front of her was a tall, golden woman, with flowing green hair and eyes like emeralds. She smiled radiantly at Fare. "Do you know who I am, Fare?" She said softly, her voice beautiful. Fare nodded, dumbstruck "You're a G...Goddess, right?" The woman laughed, the sound like clear crystal bells. "Yes. I am Farore, Goddess of Courage. That necklace of yours is called the Tear of Farore; I gifted it to the Kokiri when I gave them the honour of guarding the Spiritual Stone of Forest. Since you activated it that day at Lake Hylia, I've been watching you. You truly are courageous, Fare. You have done so much for your people. They're proud of you, Fare." Fare blinked, in total awe "Really? They are?" Farore nodded "Yes, Fare. They are. Every one of them. Now, you made a wish on that stone, did you not?" Fare shifted slightly, blushing. "Uh...yes..."

Farore leaned forward "Then I, Farore, Goddess of Courage, will grant it." She kissed Fare's forehead, a bright light engulfing the Kokiri. Fare gasped, all feeling leaving her body. For a moment, she hung in nothingness, when the light faded and feeling suddenly returned to her.  
She promptly fell over.

Where there was once a Kokiri, there was now a seventeen year old Hylian girl.

Her legs and arms felt too long, and standing up, she was _tall. _Where as before, she had to look up at the Goddess, she could almost see eye-to-eye with her now. Her hat and tunic were gone, on the floor behind her; she was clothed in a long white summer dress. Farore giggled. "What you do now, Fare, will affect Hyrule's fate forever. But for now, go and get your Hero" She paused, Link's voice was heard outside shouting "Fare!" and Lana came speeding in through the window, gasping. "I think he's here" Farore winked, disappearing in a shower of gold and green sparkles.

Fare stood, in awe, for a moment, Lana circling her. "That was one of the Golden Goddesses! I swear to the Triforce you're the luckiest girl alive!" Fare grinned, pulling open her door "I feel like it" She quickly descended the ladder and ran toward Link, who turned and stared, utterly shocked. Fare hugged him tightly, giggling at his gobsmacked face. "I made a wish" she smiled "And it came true" Link's shocked face became a warm smile "You look beautiful, Fare. More beautiful than I could ever have dreamed" he whispered, Fare blushed "You dreamed?" Link's ears went red in an adorable way. "So did I" Leaning in close, both Fare and Link's cheeks tinged pink.

Softly, she pressed her lips to Link's in a gentle kiss.  
And this time, it was for real.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

Din**: Trust you to go around granting _wishes_, Farore. **Farore:** Oh, but I do love a happy ending.

_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies_

_Hey guys! This is it. It's over.  
Please excuse the high amount of CLICHE in this chapter D=_**  
**_Massive thankyou to all my readers and reviewers! You mean the -world- to me.  
A few technical notes: Fare is -technically- still Kokiri, just not Kokiri. Does that make sense?_  
_If you enjoyed this, boogey on over to A Zora's Love, a backstory and prequel, and scroll down for a teaser for The Last Kokiri's sequel, Daughter of Time!  
As ever, I encourage you all to read my other stories. I cover everything from Link wearing Pink to lusty fairies!  
Loving you all forever and ever and ever,  
Stars._

_Reviews:  
HatchetChu, my favourite reviewer in the stratosphere! Yush, yush, it was teh angsties. This is cliche, so it makes up for it. The sequel will be darker than this, though. A bit. Kinda. Well, Fare will make a appearance, so go read it anyway when it's out._

_

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA  
DAUGHTER OF TIME.**  
**Set a century and a 1/2 after the events of The Last Kokiri...  
**_******As a shadow threatens Hyrule, only the Master Sword can kill it. And thus, the Hero of Time's lineage must be called upon once more. The Sages have a problem, however. The child the Hero has chosen...is female. Now Niamh, just a girl from Ordon, must discover the truth of her ancestry, the history of Hyrule, and the Triforce within to conquer the shadow. But being the true 'daughter' of the Hero of Time doesn't make things any easier. Suddenly thrown into a legend and a destiny she could never dream of, she struggles to keep afloat in a current of death, love, shad**ows and light.


End file.
